In this protocol, phenotypic characterization and systematic evaluation of specific organ system development are correlated with ongoing molecular analysis of contiguous gene syndromes in patients having Williams Syndrome, Smith-Magenis Syndrome, Prader-Willi Syndrome and DiGeorge/Velo-Cardio-Facial Syndrome.